Friends With Benefits
by ttaettae
Summary: She was beautiful, the sex was amazing, and it was the best stress reliever. It was perfect. No feelings, no commitments, nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes closed as she felt the pleasure ripple through her body, veins pumping with passion and voice hoarse from overuse. Her arms gave out as she fell unceremoniously atop the body under her and she took notice of the slick of sweat they both shared and felt a swelling sense of satisfaction of feeling the labored breathing of the girl under her.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one having a good time." She smirked devilishly. A small hand reached and wrapped around her neck, nimble fingers twirling her baby hairs before pulling her down into a searing kiss.

"You're just keeping up your end of the bargain."

* * *

Beca let out another unsubtle yawn, leaning her head on her hand as she stared blankly at the crotchety old man running his mouth.

"Ms. Mitchell, are you even paying attention?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, I've been listening to your drone for the past two hours. You've made your point—multiple times, and I'm hungry. So if you could hurry it up and finish this, I'd like to go."

"But this is important! Swanson Productions is one of the most well-known and established studios and they want a partnership. This could make this company millions for each project. It'd be foolish to not take the deal!" He said with a near sordid tone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bates, but whose company is this?" She hissed, eyes clearly flashing with anger.

The man stared back at her before slowly taking his seat. "Yours."

"And as CEO of this board, I have the power to overrule any and all of your decisions, correct?"

He nodded stiffly, choosing not to look her in the eyes.

"Huh. Thought so." Beca tapped her chin as if pondering. "And what part of 'I don't want a partnership with Swanson Productions' is so difficult to grasp?"

"We just believe that'd it be a wise decision to—"

"Well I believe that it'd be a wise decision to fire my entire board of directors whom feel the need to question every move I make." There was a silent moment. Beca stood up and put her blazer back on. "I only keep you here because my mother thought highly of you but I am not going to let you all take control of this company. Whatever happens, good or bad, I'm the one who faces the public, not you. From this point on, I do not want to hear another word regarding Swanson Productions. Am I clear?"

Beca couldn't help but smile at the tight smiles and curt nods coming from the old men. "Wonderful! Now if you excuse me, it's past two and I am famished."

* * *

This person had to be the most barbaric excuse of a man she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Her best friend/manager gave her a comforting nudge when she noticed Chloe's signature fake smile appear yet again.

"Well, tell you what," The brute began. "If I actually like the music, I'll donate as much as I promised. But I don't see the reason to when I didn't like it. I'm not one for children or sickness, Ms. Beale. All I care about is the music. The rest comes after but seeing as how there's a lack of any _good _music tonight, there really is no reason for me to stay."

As usual, Chloe simply smiled and gave a short nod before letting out a sigh after the man walked away.

"He's just being an ass, Chlo." Aubrey said, rubbing Chloe's arm comfortingly. "You're used to it by now, right?"

Chloe only let out another irritated sigh, rubbing her temples.

"But I might have to agree with him," The blonde said carefully. "You're lacking your usual spark when you sing."

She ran her fingers through her hair, taking a moment to look at the patrons that were in attendance for the annual pediatric cancer fundraiser her company hosted. She was surrounded by beautiful men and women of power and fortune and she couldn't be more miserable. "It's just, this whole charity thing, added to time in the studio and the rest of my album prep... It's all a bit much for me."

"I can schedule you some time off—"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm probably getting my period or something. Thanks though, Aubrey." Chloe gave a sincere smile.

The blonde returned the smile and threw her arm over Chloe's shoulders. "What are best friends for? Now come on, let's go greet the guests."

* * *

"Good evening, Ms. Mitchell." Aubrey greeted with a smile. "My name is Aubrey Posen and this is my client Chloe Beale. We'd like to—"

"Thank you for attending our event." The redhead finished with a twinkling smile. She watched as Beca smirked, standing up tall and proud. Chloe held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Mitchell."

The brunette stared Chloe straight in the eyes with a playful twinkle of he own for a second before taking the girl's hand firmly in hers, both breaking into grins at the familiarity of the feeling. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Beale. And please, call me Beca. I'm a big fan of your music."

Aubrey jumped in. "Oh? That's wonderful! If you're interested, we're having another event next—"

"Do you always speak for your client?" Beca cut off, with a raised eyebrow.

"Next Wednesday, I'll be hosting a private concert as a preview to my new album releasing in two months time." Chloe said strongly, surprising both Beca and Aubrey. "It'll be held at the Kodak Theater and we are expecting a handful of my fellow colleagues as well as board members of our partnering companies. If anything, you can use this event for your own exposure."

"Chloe!" Aubrey chastised, appalled and slightly embarrassed.

The brunette merely smiled and turned to the blonde. "Ms. Posen, was it? I'd like to speak with Ms. Beale privately."

Aubrey opened her mouth to protest, but Chloe's hand on her shoulder stopped any words from forming. "Wait for me by the entrance, Bree. I'll be there soon."

Giving one final skeptical look on Beca, Aubrey nodded before leaving.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Beca broke into a megawatt grin and sat back down in her seat, gesturing for Chloe to do the same. "Funny running into you here, Red."

"It's not like my name was in big letters on the invitation as the main entertainer or anything." Chloe smirked, taking a seat across from the brunette. She couldn't help but notice how deliciously attractive Beca looked in her business formal wear, her creamy white legs crossed and tall stilettos just screaming for Chloe's attention.

"So, you think I need extra exposure?"

Chloe leaned forward to rest her head on her hands, blue eyes sparkling from the flicking candle centerpiece. "Don't we all?"

"I'll come to your event, but only on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You spend the night with me afterwards."

The redhead's eyes grew wide at the serious request and she looked down, twirling a strand if her auburn lockes. "I don't think it's wise to see each other more than once a week."

She stared Chloe down, it was unreadable whether Beca was angry or disappointed. "Alright." Beca finally said. "I'll see you Saturday then."

Chloe simply gave the brunette one final smile before excusing herself to go over to Aubrey, not hearing the disappointed sigh coming from Beca as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together and her chin crumpled as her bottom lip jutted out.

She was rejected. And Beca Mitchell is never rejected.

She couldn't understand what difference an extra night together made. If anything, based on Chloe's tense posture and tight smiles, they would both benefit from it. Meeting another day would be relief for both and why Chloe decided to let them suffer through another long, stressful week was beyond Beca's comprehension.

She let out a loud sigh, sulking into her seat with frustration.

"Let's finish this tomorrow," She declared suddenly, cutting off the stocky man in the middle of his report.

"Ms. Mitchell, we're almost done." He began, a sense of irritation in his tone. "There's only a few points and it won't be any longer than twenty more minutes—"

"I couldn't careless if were twenty minutes or two seconds. I'm tired and we've been doing this for much too long. We'll finish tomorrow." She stood up, closing her folder and made her way to the door, not bothering to glance back at the stoic faced men. Once she stepped outside the stale conference room, her assistant, Jonathan, immediately greeted Beca.

"You're out early. The meeting was supposed to gone for another half hour." He said with a smirk, taking the folder from her.

Blue eyes rolled. "Cut the sass. I keep you around to do your job, remember?" She reminded as the two made their way to the elevator.

"Of course I do my job. I'm hurt that you'd even have to ask," Jonathan replied feigning hurt, his hand on his chest. "I guessed that Mr. Richardson wouldn't get to finish his presentation, so I compressed it all into a report that you'll find useful. Also, before you leave, the letter concerning your decision regarding the partnership with Swanson Productions is on your desk, waiting for your signature."

Beca felt her mood lighten. "So you are useful," She teased. "Oh, and before I forget, there's a Ms. Chloe Beale hosting a private concert on Wednesday. I need a ticket and the best seat possible." She said, purposely avoiding the young man's questioning gaze.

"Suuuuure." Jonathan said, slowly before making a quick note. "I'll have your ticket confirmation emailed to you later tonight then. Anything else?"

"Make sure my Thursday morning after the concert is free."

* * *

It took everything in her not to slam her forehead against the wall. "_Why _am I so dumb?" Chloe groaned out loud, shoulders slumped, as she looked herself in the mirror.

Her usually bright blue eyes were dull, dark circles encompassed them, and she couldn't help but notice her hair was missing its usual sleeky shine. Chloe grimaced. It's been a long week indeed.

It wasn't that she didn't really WANT to spend another night with the brunette. It's just that when Beca suggested it, Chloe's inner guard kicked in and threw its walls up, making up some excuse about how another night would confuse the clear lines of their 'relationship'. But the more she thought about it, the stupider her decision seemed.

She could tell that Beca could use another night of relief; the authoritative and slightly irritated tone in her voice told her that she was having a rough week too.

But it could be that Beca was usually a hard ass. Chloe's frown deepened. She realized that despite nearly a year of their 'relationship', she had never gotten to interact with Beca outside the bedroom. She was familiar with the passionate Beca Mitchell, kisses full of fire and touches that left her breathless and wanting more. But the real Beca Mitchell, the one that came out during the day and spent time with family and controlled one of the biggest corporations in the entertainment industry, Chloe had no idea who she was.

Whether she wanted to get to know that side of Beca, Chloe wasn't sure. The last thing she needed in her life was another complication, and based on the fact that Beca already agreed to be in this kind of relationship could only mean one of three things: she carried some sort of emotional baggage that made her stray from the normal exclusive relationship type, she was actually a truly heartless person who was using Chloe for sex, or both.

Despite all three reasons, Chloe knew that she would probably want continue with their relationship regardless. She paused, her make up brush in midair and shudder.

Since when did she become so _impure_?

Quickly chasing those thoughts away, Chloe shook her head and continued to touch up her make up, until there was a knock on her door.

"It's opened," She called, not bothering to turn away from the mirror. From the reflection, she could see the door slip open and Aubrey walk in, dressed in a flattering black dress.

"Hey there, superstar. You'll never believe who's sitting in the front row."

* * *

Wednesday was the hardest day of the week. The only thing that kept Beca trucking through it, was her 'hump day shots' she took in the morning with Amy.

But this Wednesday was different. It was important, it was _special_.

This Wednesday, Beca was going to see the beautiful, talented, elusive, and oh so sexy Chloe Beale in her natural habitat. (Not to be confused with her purest form, which was something the brunette was very familiar with).

The hours ticked by slowly, she spent most of the day sitting in conference rooms, tuning out the drones of her board of directors. The only thing on her mind was the redhead.

When nine o'clock arrived, Beca was already seated in the best seat of the house, perfectly positioned so Chloe would have to see her.

Beca wasn't the type to chase after someone, let alone be this forthright in the first place, but after being denied last time, all she wanted was to ruffle Chloe's feathers.

And ruffle her feathers she did.

* * *

"Aca-scuse me?" Chloe gasped, eyes wide.

"Did you really just say that?" Aubrey asked in disbelief. "But yes, your idol Beca Mitchell is sitting front row."

Chloe leaned back into her seat, crossing her legs. A smile slowly formed.

Beca was here.

Finally the rush of performing coursed through her veins and she could her heart beating faster. She missed it, this feeling. She loved performing, but lately it had been more of a burden than pleasure. It had been dull, blasé, and Chloe found herself simply going through the steps instead of enjoying it like she used to.

But the thought of Beca in attendance was enough to bring her back to her rookie days; when everything was shiny and new and _exciting_. Then again, Beca always seemed to bring excitement wherever she went.

Chloe smirked. She was going to look good in front of the brunette. This was their first real interaction outside of the bedroom, but she was determined to protect her reputation she had with the younger girl. Chloe was going to leave Beca breathless.

* * *

Beca was typically an impatient person. Having been raised by two very successful parents, Beca was often left alone with her nannies that gave into almost all of her trivial wishes. This wasn't to say that she was bratty or spoiled; she was simply a person who liked things done efficiently and quickly.

But tonight was an exception. She waited patiently, silently tapping her fingers against the armrest. _The best things take time_, she told herself. Fortunately the lights of the theater dimmed, casting the audience into darkness as a single spot light beamed on stage.

When Chloe stepped out, Beca felt her mouth go dry. To say that the redhead was pretty would've been considered an insult. Beca always thought Chloe was more than beautiful, but tonight there were no words to describe her.

The strapless white gown she wore flowed behind her as her heels tapped quietly against the polished floor. Her auburn hair was shaped into perfect curls and pulled into a loose side ponytail, showing off her ivory shoulder and defined clavicle.

But the most attractive part of Chloe tonight, Beca noticed, was her poise that screamed confidence. Her eyes were dark, but sparked with a hint of mischief and her lips were turned into a coy smile.

Beca shifted uncomfortably in her seat, re-crossing her legs and sitting up straight. It was amazing and almost slightly pathetic how easily the redhead could turn Beca on without even speaking.

"Thank you for taking the time to come out tonight," Chloe said with a kind smile, making Beca nearly melted at the velvety, melodic tone of her voice.

Beca saw the crystal blue eyes scan the crowd and when they landed on her, she could have sworn that she could see them dilate (she was that close to the stage). She watched with a brazen grin as Chloe's lips turned into a smirk, a red eyebrow rising slightly as if to say '_look who's here'_.

"The first song I'd like to open with is dedicated to a special friend in the audience. Thank you for keeping me sane this past year."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I realized that I put an author's note on this story when I posted it on tumblr but not here so I apologize for that. Anyways, this is my newest bechloe on-going and as of right now, it's my top priority. I also decided that wednesday suck, and to combat the hump day feelings, I'll be updating once a week, on wednesday. Thanks for all the reviews, those are like fairy dust on my rainy days and thanks for the follows too? It's been awhile since I've used so I'm still adjusting to all this lol **

**But if any of you are interested in reading my other works (they're most fluffy one-shots), it's all available on tumblr at tagged/fanfiction. I'm gonna slowly but surely start posting those on ff too if you'd rather wait. **

**Okay, that's an awfully long A/N. Thanks for reading awesome nerds! Til next wednesday. Stay classy.**


End file.
